Escuadrón Z
by Uyulala
Summary: Las cosas cambiaron desde que ellos eran los mejores de todo KND. Pero sus amigos sólo quieren que los trate igual que antes y eso es algo que debía entender. No sabía que esa sería su despedida y que ella sería la última en verlos como realmente eran antes de... esa tragedia... Tributo al Escuadrón Perdido Z


Caminaba por los pasillos de la base lunar mientras consultaba rápidamente las notas de la semana. Una banda de adolescentes había sido neutralizada antes de que atacaran el sector, aún se hallaba bajo vigilancia la mitad de los adultos de nuestra cuadra y se había tomado una empresa heladera en el sur de la ciudad. Buenas noticias, me dije. Muy buenas noticias. Todo marchaba en calma. Lamentablemente…

Sé por experiencia propia que la tormenta siempre viene después de una gran calma y, entre más grande fuera la segunda, la primera lo sería aún más. Continué revisando las notas cuando noté un gran alboroto a mi alrededor.

-¡A un lado! –gritó una chica vestida de enfermera correr justo frente a mí.

-¡Rápido, necesito que 204 y 205 vayan a la Sala G9! –corrió un muchacho antes de desaparecer con el mismo rumbo.

-¡Entendido! –gritó otro, tomando otra ruta.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté, deteniendo a un chico de cabellera castaña.

-¡Han regresado! Regresaron de la misión –me informó 168, que era el agente detenido.

-¡Regresaron! –me asombré con lo escuchado.

El niño asintió y marchó pronto, dejándome a solas. En mi mente sólo podía pensar en las palabras de hace tiempo, cuando el Jefe Supremo les encomendó la difícil misión que muchos Sectores creían imposible de completar y hoy… hoy volvían victoriosos. El Sector Invencible, realmente merecían ese título, no había imposible para ellos, eran por mucho los mejores agentes activos de KND. Meneé la cabeza tratando de regresar a mi realidad, volví a consultar los registros de las misiones completadas y entré en la habitación más cercana.

Llevaba ya varios minutos concentrada en los nuevos planos para un avión de tecnología 4x4 cuando la puerta se elevó y por la misma entró un chico de cabellera rubia. El traje verde lucía un poco sucio y roto, indudablemente había estado peleando.

-¿Nuevos planos? –preguntó mientras se recargaba en mi escritorio.

-Sí, acaban de llegarme esta mañana, los trajo 151 –contesté absorta en los mismos.

-¿Y eso te mantuvo tan ocupada que no pudiste ir a saludarnos? –preguntó mientras colocaba las manos sobre los mismos, impidiéndome ver.

-Bruce, sabes que no fue eso… –respondí mientras sacaba un lápiz, haciendo unas correcciones en los cálculos, segura de poder mejorar la velocidad del transporte.

-Ann, antes no eras así, ¿qué te pasó? –preguntó.

-Nada… sólo… sólo… vi que estaban un poco ocupados y creí que mi presencia sobraría. Su llegada movilizó a toda la Base Lunar, así que…

-¿Así que mi amiga no fue a vernos luego de la misión? Habíamos acordado que aunque pasara mucho tiempo tú y yo siempre hallaríamos espacio para el otro.

-Sí… es sólo que…

-Si sólo puedo verte por medio de KND, entonces… Agente… solicito permiso para entrenar con usted –me miró seriamente.

-Es trampa, Bruce, sabes que nunca reúso un enfrentamiento –le miré a los ojos por primera vez.

-Últimamente no he entrenado… aún tienes una oportunidad, 154 –sonrió victorioso, sabiendo que aceptaría.

-De acuerdo, pero aquí no –me crucé de brazos–, ¿recuerdas la última vez que nos enfrentamos?

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! Ashley se puso furiosa, obligándome a reparar los destrozos causados –rió al recordar la cara de su líder–. Entonces vayamos a la Sala de Combates, allí no causaremos problemas.

-De acuerdo –me rendí, guardando los planos bajo llave.

Salimos juntos hacia el sitio sugerido, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la Base los demás agentes con los que nos encontrábamos se detenían y saludaban con la mano en la cabeza en posición de firmes al rubio a mi lado, no pude sino suspirar al ver eso. Por este y otros motivos me era incómodo seguir tratándole de la misma manera. Hace mucho que entre él, su escuadrón y yo había un gran abismo. Aún cuando había querido mantener mi promesa todo cambió desde ese día en que vi la cara de sorpresa de los demás agentes cuando le llamé por su nombre y no su número asignado. Por eso mismo, esta libertad sólo podía tomármela a solas.

La puerta permitió nuestro acceso. Dentro se hallaban otros chicos entrenando, debí suponer que el resto de su equipo estaría aquí, por eso su repentina invitación a combatir, por eso su sugerencia de que fuera aquí.

-154, hace mucho que no te veía –me miró un chico de tez oscura que detuvo su entrenamiento con un saco de box.

-He estado… algo ocupada, 0.4… –mentí.

-Ser líder es un trabajo de 24 horas, comprendo –me miró una chica de cabellera rubia.

-Podrías pasar alguna vez, seguro podrías hacer un espacio, hasta los adultos descansan de vez en cuando –sonrió un chico alto.

-Sí… creo que sí… –sonreí débilmente.

-Ann, no me he olvidado de por qué estamos aquí, me debes un duelo… –me miró retadoramente Bruce, colocándose a la mitad del salón.

-Lo sé… –me acerqué.

Tomó un par de nunchucks que se encontraban en la pared y yo me levanté la manga de la sudadera que en ese momento usaba, dejando al descubierto el prototipo de un disparador de goma de mascar que aún no había sido fabricado para el resto de los miembros de KND.

-¿Arma nueva? –me miró Bruce sonriente.

-Sabes que a 151 le gusta probarlas antes de mandar los planos a la Base. Aunque se guarda los mejores juguetes para nosotros… –sonreí.

Bruce y yo comenzamos el duelo, que finalizó algunos minutos después cuando le gané. La verdad es que siempre me había gustado entrenar con él, pero luego de ser asignados a escuadrones diferentes esto era más esporádico. La chica rubia se acercó aplaudiendo.

-Has mejorado, Ann… –sonrió.

-Bastante… –se acercó un chico castaño– Haces que quiera pelear contra ti, ¿qué dices?

-Digo que nunca rechazo un combate. Cuando quieras, 0.2… –le miré fijamente.

-Hace mucho que no veo un enfrentamiento entre Ann y David… –se acercó 0.5, una chica castaña de lentes– Esto será interesante.

-Ya lo creo… –se cruzó de brazos Ashley, la rubia– Aunque creo que lo mejor será ver el encuentro desde una distancia segura.

Los demás asintieron y retrocedieron un par de pasos. David me miró fijamente antes de lanzarse sobre mí, era una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Desde pequeños David había tenido gran habilidad en ello, siendo un especialista del Tai-chi, fue precisamente él quien me había entrenado en sus ratos libres, debiéndole todo lo que sabía. Y vaya que me habían sido de utilidad todas las horas de adiestramiento con él. Finalmente la pelea acabó y, como siempre, él había resultado ganador.

-Has mejorado, Ann… –sonrió– Dentro de poco tendré que cuidarme la espalda.

-Tendremos… –dijo Ashley.

-Oh, de ninguna manera… ustedes son los mejores… –me turbé al estar frente a frente a la dirigente del mismo.

-He escuchado grandes avances de tu sector desde que te volviste su líder. Estoy segura de que serás muy valiosa para KND… corrección: ya lo eres, pero lo serás aún más –sonrió.

-Son… palabras muy importantes viniendo de usted… –me sonrojé, bajando la mirada.

-Vamos, háblame como a un igual, ¿sí? ¿Acaso no somos todos miembros de KND?

-S-Sí, es sólo que… es sólo que… –comencé a tartamudear.

-Vamos, Ann, David me pregunta por qué nos has evitado tanto y yo mismo no he podido contestarme esa duda desde hace mucho –me miró Bruce– ¿Acaso te molesta nuestra presencia?

-¡No, no, de ninguna manera, 0.1! –me apresuré a negar.

-¿Entonces?

-Es sólo que… es sólo que… ¡no es lo mismo! –solté.

-¿No es lo mismo? –me miró confundido– ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Ustedes son ahora los mejores miembros de KND y… me… me siento extraña tratándoles con… tanta familiaridad… –susurré tan quedamente que apenas pude oírme a mí misma.

De pronto, oí una carcajada.

-¿Eso es todo? –me miró Ogie, la castaña.

-Creí que era otra cosa… –sonrió David.

-Se trata de una broma, ¿no? –se agarró el estómago Lenny, de tez oscura.

-Nos habías preocupado… –se quitó una lágrima Ashley, producto del esfuerzo con que había reído.

-Vamos, Ann, no puedes decirlo en serio… –continuó riéndose Bruce– Todos somos KND, todos peleamos contra los adolescentes, los maestros, las tareas, la coliflor y los dentistas, dime que no te has olvidado de ello.

-No… –contesté avergonzada.

-Entonces no quiero que vuelvas a comportarte así, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí… –bajé la mirada.

-Tal vez deberías acompañarnos en la próxima misión –ofreció Ashley–, así no volverías a pensar de la misma manera.

De pronto las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y, como si la rubia lo hubiese invocado, la voz del Jefe Supremo se escuchó a través de su reloj de muñeca.

-_0.3, la Alarma se activó, Padre está tramando algo, es su misión descubrir qué y detenerlo…_ –avisó directamente.

-¡Entendido! –afirmó.

La transmisión terminó. Miró al resto de su sector, quienes asintieron al unísono, dispuestos a ir en ese mismo momento a la batalla. Ashley me miró.

-¿Quieres venir? –ofreció.

-Yo…

Antes de responder mi propio reloj comenzó a sonar y la voz de 151 se escuchó.

-_¡Jefe! 153 mandó su reporte, al parecer no se equivocaba sobre los adultos del vecindario, están planeando mandar a los niños a cursos de verano en las próximas vacaciones, encerrándolos en un nuevo Colegio-Prisión, ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?_

Miré a Ashley.

-Te necesitan, Ann, será en otra ocasión… –comunicó, saliendo por la puerta.

-Pero… acaban de volver de misión… –murmuré.

-Cuando el deber llama, nada se puede hacer… –finalizó David, siguiéndola.

-¡Hasta la próxima! –gritó Ogie, corriendo detrás de ellos.

-Nos vemos luego, Ann, tu equipo te necesita… –se marchó Bruce con Lenny.

-Buena suerte… –dije.

-No temas, nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees… –se detuvo Bruce en la puerta.

-Pero…

-Volveremos… seguro que lo haremos… –dijo antes de salir.

-_¿Jefe?_ –volvió a escucharse la voz de 151.

-Te escucho, dame los detalles… –contesté por fin.

Apenas si oí las palabras de 151, toda mi mente estaba con Bruce y el resto de su equipo. Di órdenes a mi sector de prepararse hasta que yo llegara y comencé a correr por el pasillo hasta la nave más cercana. Cuando iba a la mitad de ello vi por el vidrio la nave donde iban con quienes platicara hasta hace unos minutos.

-Buena suerte, Escuadrón Z… –murmuré, no teniendo un buen presentimiento. Algo en esta misión me inquietaba.


End file.
